Medium and high voltage electrical connectors and components typically operate in the 15 to 35 kilovolt (kV) range. Because such voltages are potentially very dangerous, it is typically necessary for personnel to confirm that power is disconnected before commencing work or repair. Know methods of visual or physical de-energizing confirmation include “spiking the cable,” in which a grounded spike is driven through the cable and into the conductor or a grounded hydraulic cable cutter is used to physically cut the cable in half. Unfortunately, after a cable is “spiked,” the utility is required to replace the cable or increase its length by adding a splice and additional cable in order to reconnect to the system. This is costly and time consuming. Additionally, once it is confirmed that the system has been de-energized, it must be connected to system ground in order to be safely serviced. In currently used splicing connectors, one leg of the spliced connection must first be disconnected, and then a grounding device, such as a ground clamp, can be attached in order to connect the splice to system ground. Because this requires partially disassembling the splice, it is a time consuming practice.